You Want More
by CreddieShipper
Summary: This story came from the events of 2, March 2009. Stephanie wants more from Jericho, but will he give it to her? Pair:ChrisxSteph Smoochy Dreamers unite!
1. Chapter 1: Hello Chris, Hello Stephanie

"Come on Snuka! Come on Snuka!" Chris yelled while expertly taking his belt off.

All the while Stephanie sat in her office watching the tv screen. Though not to appear on Raw due to kayfade injury, Stephanie still felt the need to be there, but why?

"You like that Snuka?! You want to live in the past?! Chris continued his destruction, whipping Snuka.

Man Steph wanted to be the one on the receiving end. _Wait_,Steph thought, _get a hold of yourself_.

God did Chris look hot, perhaps the hottest hes ever been in more ways than one. Stephanie always thought of Chris as a attractive human being. She just wouldn't admit it out loud.

_Those gorgeous blue eyes, those perfect white teeth...._ Stephanie dazed off for a minute until..

"You want more?! Do you want more?! Crawl!!"

"Yes Chris! Yes I do! I'm crawling!" Stephanie gasped only to be disappointed that it was Chris on the tv screen and not in person. Stephanie stoppe her crawling, took a deep breath and raised up off her knees. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind of whatever this was.

**Meanwhile**

"Man you alright? I gave you quite a beating?" Chris asked in concern, but with a slight grin on that gorgeous face.

"I'm ok Chris. You did great out there", Snuka praised Jericho.

"Hey I'm going go head out."

"Sure Chris." Snuka and Jericho went in opposite directions.

Chris was happy with his work since he came back in 2007. He broke his own record of IC Title reigns, won the World Title twice, and the Slammy Award for "2008 Superstar of the Year." Yep nothing could be better for the man known as Chris Irvine behind the scenes, except his personal life. Things at home with his wife Jessica weren't going too well. He rarely got to see her and his three children. And he, much to his dismay, started to fall out of love with Jessica. Why was that? Chris never cheated on her and prayed he never would. However, he still remembers back to 2002. Stephanie and him were teamed up to be business partners to go up against Triple Nose..ahem Triple H. Before Chris proposed a storyline where Stephanie saw Jericho behind Hunter's back. The storyline had great potential Chris knew that, but Paul wouldn't see to it. What was Paul worried about? Jericho had Jessica to love and it was just that a _storyline. _The world may never know what would have happened. Smoochy Dreamers be angry!

Jericho walked toward his dressing room and a Smoochy moment popped up in his brain. The memory of when he almost kissed Steph after she gave him Hunter's robe.

"_You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to wear this robe to ring for my match against Kane for good luck_."Stephanie clapped her hands while Chris said "_Thank you Stephanie_," he reached for Stephanie.

"_Your welcome_" Steph returned with a big smile. Chris leaned in and Stephanie tensed in excitement, but Chris thought he moved too fast and settled for a hug.

Chris shaked the thought out of his head when he ran into the last person he thought he would see.

"Hi Chris."

"Hi Stephanie."


	2. Chapter 2: Talented

Tensions raised between both Chris and Stephanie as they stared into each others eyes. Neither said a word, but words were not needed. All the Smoochy Dreamers knew they belonged together, but did they? The sexual chemistry was clear as day in Chris and Stephanie's _perverted minds._

_Damn he looks sexy when hes mad, _Stephanie licked her lips in plain sight. Chris raised his eyebrow slightly thinking _Yeah I know I'm sexy_. _And Stephanie not so shabby herself, _Chris licked his lips also.

Finally Stephanie broke the awkward silence.

"You were great out there, _in more ways then one, _Stephanie thought that last part to herself and shamelessly looked downstairs at Chris' crouch, but quickly looked up. She _hoped _Chris didn't notice, but he had a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you. You wouldn't think anything less of the sexy beast?" Chris teased.

_Oh noo, _the words she wanted to say didn't leave her soft lips, but she replied, "Well you are a very talented personal."

"In what way do you mean Stephy?" Stephanie had a look of shock on her face at such a question.

"In and out of the ring" she meant with the kind of work Chris did with Snuka and the other legends, but Chris took it out of context.

"I've been told that I'm good _wrestler outside_of the squared circle as well" suddenly he raised his hand and took a piece of Stephanie's brunette hair. Stephanie twitched a little not knowing what may happen next.

"I never heard about that before" Stephanie replied, heart beating a little faster than usual when she saw Chris' face.

"Really? Well why don't I show you?"

Suddenly, Chris backed Stephanie quickly into his dressing room and locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted. He crushed Stephy's tender lips. She responded by kissing him back, tongues clashing. It all happened so fast. They hadn't been speaking for two minutes and already all over each other. Aw the power of Smoochy Dreamers. They both knew technically it was wrong. Kissing another is cheating on your significant other, something Chris' prayed he'd never do, but Stephanie tempted him too much. Both groaned and moaned and neither said a word while making out for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally broke the kissing saying "How bout I show you how _talented_ I am?"


	3. Chapter 3: Slithering Snake

**WARNING: This is a little dirtier XD. My first time writing this stuff so go easy. I'll admit I was having some orgasms writing this, b/c if I wanted to loose my virginity(yes I am) it would be to the 38 year old Chris Jericho lol (I'm 18) ;D**

Chris pushed Stephanie onto the leather couch. Steph flung her arms around Chris' neck to push him deeper into the kiss with his tongue. His tongue was warm and moist just like Steph was feeling "downstairs". Gosh Chris could do that to anyone if he wanted to and there were many Smoochy Dreamers who want a taste of his putang pie. Lucky Steph would get a great big piece.

"Ohhhh, Chris" Steph groaned as Chris ripped her dress shirt off and groped her breasts through her bra material.

While she appreciated the teasing, she _wanted_ him now. Chris unhooked Steph's bra to reveal her implants. Years earlier he made fun of her implants.

_Seems our billion dollar princess sure has grown over the last year. You say let the bodies hit the floor? I would say let the boobies hit the floor!_

Now here he was sucking on those same implants. Deep down he wanted them _years_ ago. Steph removed Chris' dress jacket and shirt. Back stripes never looked so _hot_. The removal of those clothes revealed his hard, muscular chest and stomach. Man he was ripped and not some steroid abusing bodybuilder. Just simply _perfect_.

He began kissing a path down Steph's chest and stomach. Just as he was about to go lower, Steph flipped him over on his back. She wanted to save the best for last. She placed her mouth on his erect nipple sucking it like a baby bottle.

"Damn Steph! I knew you are known for sucking, but are you not sucking the wrong thing?" he grinned at Steph. She responded by grabbing his manhood through his dress pants.

Chris yelped and moaned "Now thats what I'm talking about."

Steph wanted to show him more. She unbuckled his belt that he put back on after his segment. He wouldn't make it easy would he? She unzipped his zipper and slid his pants down. Steph saw that Chris was hard through his boxers and licked her lips. Believe it or not, Steph never done this type of pleasuring before, but proceeded to remove his boxers over his shapely hips to reveal his erect manhood. Chris arched as Steph placed her mouth on that same manhood. Teasing him up and down with her tongue and teeth. Jessica never pleasured Chris like this before.

What about his wife Jessica? They been married for nearly nine years and here he was receiving oral pleasure while she stayed at home with their children.

What about his children Ash, Cheyenne, and Siara? Chris loved his children with all his heart and here he was cheating on their mother. The truth of the matter was that Chris and Jessica were having problems. That may have lead him to another woman.

Another woman. Chris prayed that he'd never cheat and here he was. How could he forgive himself? Right now he didn't worry about that as he flipped Stephanie on her back. It had been his turn.

"Chris", Steph said catching her breath, "what are you doing?"

But Chris didn't answer, but removed her dress pants and lingerie. Steph knew what was coming. Chris dove into Steph's womanhood licking up and down at angles. Tickling her most sensitive parts making her fluids flow. Chris tasted her fluids that began to arouse him even more.

"Now Chris! I need you now!" Steph demanded having an orgasm.

Chris granted her wish and slid his penis in her wet box. He moved at a fast pace up and down grinding Steph's vagina making her gasp his name "Chris!" Chris would make anyone scream. However, they needed to be less loud, if that was possible, because they were still in the building where Triple H and other superstars were. Risky huh? Who would give a damn about Triple H when you had Chris Jericho inside of you?

Steph thought as Chris reached his peak, _Man we could do this again sometime_. _No scratch that I want more of this!_

A few minutes later, Chris slid out of Stephanie and rest his head on her breasts. Sweat poured down their bodies mixing with their other fluids. This could be the best sex they ever had. It could be better next time. Wait would there be a next time? Is this just a one night stand? Steph hoped not, because damn Chris was hot. But she knew they had families and this _episode _may never happen again.

Chris slid his boxers and pants back on as Steph did the same with her lingerie and clothes. Both looked at each other not knowing what to say about what just happened. What had happened? Obviously sex, but the way it was performed with such passion said more. Did they want more? Maybe, maybe not.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked Steph, "that was rough."

"I love it rough!" Steph said seductively.

"Well I knew that" he laughed.

"We can not tell a living soul about this" she warned Chris.

"Don't worry princess. I wont tell everyone how much you loved it!" Chris buttoned up his shirt.

_Yes and I want more_, Steph thought.

_I may give it to you soon princess. I know how much you love my slithering snake! _

"You loved it too!" Steph finally said. Both grinned at each other as they prepared to go their separate ways for _now_.


	4. Chapter 4: Smoochy Dreamer?

**I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten. TBH I didn't expect that much considering this to be my first fanfic. Again thank you :)**

The next day Stephanie layed upon her bed with ugh...Hunter. He tried to advance on her the night before, but she made an excuse of being tired and that part was true. However, no man could satisfy her needs more then Chris. The sex blew her away and she never experienced the chemistry that took place.

_Damn Steph! I knew you were known for sucking, but are you not sucking the wrong thing?_ Steph laughed to herself at that statement. She knew Chris joked in a very perverse way.

"Good morning sugar plum", Hunter greeted Steph as he risen.

_Ugh sugar plum. What kind of pet name is that? _Stephanie never liked the nicknames Paul gave her. She wonder what names Chris would give Steph if he had risen from this very bed. _Sex kitten? Smoochy lover? Smoochy Dreamer?!_

Stephanie was aware of all the real life Steph/Chris Smoochy Dreamers out there. The question was was Steph being converted into one just by the thought of him? Nah it was just um _business_. Just more physical this time.

"Steph? Stephanie?" Paul called. Talk about a buzz killer.

"Huh? What?" Steph replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright? You were out in never, never land."

Never land. This "thing" between Chris and herself couldn't go anywhere. Both were married and had obligations, mainly their children. Nothing more than a sexual relationship could result from all this. Thats enough right? Right?

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a long night thats all", Steph finally answered. _God I wished Chris could be here in the place of Hunter._

"Hey you want to get ready and go get some breakfast in the lobby before we catch the next plane ride?"

"Sure I'm starving." _Starving for Chris that is. _The thought popped in her mind. _Get a hold of yourself. _Stephanie said this same thought the night before the altercation between the two.

After both readied themselves for the coming day, they headed for the lobby for a nice meal. Hunter helped Steph in her seat before seating himself down. Wow! Hunter actually acting like a gentleman? Shocking.

"What can I get both of you this morning sir and ma'dam?" a dark haired waiter asked.

"I'll have what she's having", Hunter replied.

"Ma'am?"

"I'll have", Steph suddenly stopped and looked over Hunter's shoulder.

There he stood at the bar, dressed in tight jeans and a Beetles t-shirt showing off his even tighter muscles. She never seen a more gorgeous man on the face of this earth. If only Chris stood naked. Steph would be all over him no matter if Hunter watched the whole time or not. It'd be a hot porno.

"Steph tell the waiter what you want," Hunter once again became a buzz killer.

"I'll just have pancakes with sweet maple syrup", she rather Chris be the syrup to her pancakes.

"Same as her. Hey I need to make an important call ok?. Be right back", Paul walked off which Stephanie really wanted so she could stare at Chris even more.

Her muscles tensed up because he was so damn delicious. She really wanted another slice, married or not. God what came over Steph. She never looked at him like that until last night. Just something about him made her feel what all the women in the world felt for him. What was it? As Steph dazzed Chris finally turned around to bust her. Stephanie felt a little embarrassed, but relaxed when Chris blew a kiss at her. What a tease!

Aw the power of Smoochy Dreamers.


	5. Chapter 5: Sick

**Sorry if this Chapter is a little suckess and short, but I'm not sure where to go with this. Feedback is nice rather good or bad :)**

Stephanie and Chris wouldn't take their eyes off each. Steph found her heart beating fast and a little sweating added for good measure. Perhaps staring at the sexy beast made her melt? What Steph wanted was to take Chris to a room and have another pleasurable experiment...uh experience. She definitely wanted to try new things with him that's for sure. Chris stared back at her, but quickly turned his head when Hunter came back into the scene.

"Sorry about that hun", Steph snapped out of her trance at the sound of Hunter's voice. "I had business to take care of."

_Business huh, _she took a quick glance at Chris then said "That's o.k."

"Here you go sir and ma'dam", the waiter returned with their order, "enjoy."

Both poured syrup on their pancakes and started eating. The sweetness reminded Stephanie how sweet Chris tasted last night. Oh the hotness and stickiness of the "pancakes" made Steph sweat a little more. Hunter noticed this and asked "Are you o.k Steph? Your sweating and you look red."

A plan popped in her mind on how to see Chris. Pretend to be sick and not have to go with Hunter to the Smackdown taping and house shows. Priceless on the part of Steph.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I have a fever or something. Maybe I shouldn't be traveling right now."

Hunter reached over and felt her head. Her head actually did feel hot and sealed her _fate._

"Maybe you should head back home. I'll make a call to see if there any flights available." That was easier than Stephanie thought.

Stephanie decided to take one more glance at the gorgeous man at the bar, but Chris was gone. Where had he gone to? Chris didn't wrestle on Smackdown, so he could head back home to Jessica if he wanted to. Jessica. Stephanie knew it was wrong to want another woman's husband expecially with her own big nose husband in front of her. But how could any woman(or man for that matter) not want to cheat with Chris? Still it didn't stop Steph from feeling a little guilty.

_ Sick thats what I am alright._ _Sick for wanting another man. Sick for trying to take him from his wife_, these thoughts ran through her head. _Sick_


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

**Yes it has been months since my stories have been updated. Sorry about that. I had writer's block. Yes its a short chapter, but I'm not really so hot.**

**A Couple Months Later**

It was that time of the year again. "Time to shake things up again" as Vince would say. Most of the superstars were kept in secrecy of who would move where. Only a selected few would know in advance and one was Chris Jericho.

The fans and writers for that matter, felt Chris accomplished all that could be accomplished on Raw. A move to Smackdown gave him new opportunities such as being the World Champion. Not jobbing to _superman_ John Cena.

The night of the draft, Chris headed to Mr. McMahon's office to hear the news. It didn't matter to Chris what brand he worked on. He would still have to do the same job. Just as he was about to enter into Mr. McMahon's office, one very familiar person ran into him. Stephanie McMahon.

"I'm sorry I... oh Chris", Stephanie looked at Chris with desire. They hadn't seen each other in ages since that day at the hotel. Rather Chris knew it or not Stephanie missed him.

"Hi Steph.. um I'm just going to talk to your dad about what show I'll be wrestling on", a look of desire also crossed his lovely face.

If it weren't for Steph's father on the other side of the door, both Chris and Steph would fuck each other senseless. Not just with their eyes, and that was exactly what they were_ doing_. Ah the power of eye fucking. Neither spoke a word for what seemed like eternity. Each anticipating the moment their lips would touch.

_Why does she have a hold on me? _

_Why is he so fucking hot?_

Both thoughts ran through both Chris and Stephanie's mind at the same time. They couldn't take it no more. Everytime they were in the same room the sexual tension came afloat. Both leaned in for a gentle kiss not remembering that Stephanie's father sat in a leather chair on the other side of the door.

"Omg Chris!" Steph moaned loudly. A little too loudly, because Vince heard a thump at his door where Stephanie pushed Chris into and the moans of his daughter.

Vince made his way to the door to investigate as Chris and Steph continued to makeout. After Vince opened the door, he stood there with an angry look on his face. The look of the devil. The two love birds had a look of horror.

_Oh Shit _both thought.


End file.
